Two in the Rain
by AlliPaige
Summary: On an apparent eventless Geography fieldtrip to Forks, I see a couple I just can't take my eye off of.  Maybe there is more to this town than I thought.  Twilight one-shot.  Edward


A sunny street.

The rambling of passersby.

Location: Forks, Washington.

I was here for a Geography field trip. Why this town was special, I would never know. Our professor had informed us that it would be 'interesting if we visited the rainiest place she knew of in the continental United States'. Sure, the place was cloudy. I saw nothing particularly drawing to that. We were visiting the wettest town known to man, so what? Was that supposed to be some imamate thing in our ['our' being my class and me] lives? The sun was out momentarily, surprising us and upsetting our oh-so-intelligent Geography teacher.

All of the town's pale-skinned citizens seemed to be enjoying the only ray of sunshine they would feel for probably a month. But, compared to all of the oddly-white citizens of the little town (if you could call it that), it caused for anyone with a different skin color to stand out amongst the rest. Sure, normally, you would expect an African American or maybe someone from the Middle East to be who caught my eye, but no.

My blue eyes rested upon a girl who was waiting outside, beside the door of a small library. Her skin was white, but not the white of everyone else. It was _shockingly_ white. An almost painful-to-look-at shade. She was underneath the shadow of the awning, but it was even more odd that I still was able to pick her out of a crowd. Her short spiked hair reminded me of a pixie. There was something about her that held my eye.

Suddenly, the door opened and out came a taller man, blonde hair and a look on his face that was almost pained. When he saw this pixie girl, though, he smiled. They joined hands. Two shockingly white, pale hands. And then came out another. His bronze hair was some messy perfection… it looked _too_ perfect to be real. His jaw was squared, his nose long, his eyes a gold that I could see from where I was. He looked like an older teenager, too handsome. Then behind him, came a noticeably plain girl, brown hair cascading around her face. She wasn't _plain_, but anyone would look plain next to him.

On the way out of the library, on the step down, she stumbled, the guy's arms flashed out to catch her. It almost amazed me at the speed he steadied her. She said something to him that I couldn't understand, blushing madly. He replied, smiling. They shared a look that had me wondering

That _look_… the passion, the care, the love… all shared in a three-second glance. It had me befuddled. Bemused. Curious. Astounded.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the man's head snapped up and swerved to the side. It whipped to face my direction, and suddenly I realized, he was staring _directly at me_. Those eyes seemed to see right through me. It was like this stranger knew exactly what I was thinking. Unsettled by the thought and the sudden intensity of his gaze, I looked away quickly while scratching the back of my head. I realized with embarrassment that I had been staring.

A few moments later, I glanced back over at them, and the guy was no longer looking at me, but he was muttering something to the girl with a huge smile on his face. It was an alluring, happy, breath-taking grin. The girl's cheeks became red and it went all the way to her hairline. Suddenly, it thundered loudly, making everyone's head snap towards the sky, including mine.

Multiple groans were heard.

Droplets of water fell from the sky, their destination uncertain as gravity pulled them towards the crowd below. I sighed, staring at my clothes that were being drenched as I spoke. I moaned as well as it wet my hair. I was thankful I had decided to wear waterproof mascara that day. I stopped wallowing in self-pity and glanced at the couple again.

The apparent Adonis was grinning sweetly at the brown-headed girl. His pale skin was even whiter next to hers, but I couldn't help but mutter an 'aw!' as he pulled her closer. Their lips met gently, one of his hands cupped around the back of her neck. The girl's hands were wrapped up in his bronze hair. I smiled brilliantly at the sight. Seeing the two had me thinking the whole bus ride back to Oregon.

Mystery was in that town, something told me.

But so was love.

* * *

**Simple, ha! Nothing special, really. Review! This was my first Twilight fic!**


End file.
